


With Stained Hands

by pyromania2667



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Developing Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Commission for https://twitter.com/SLorekeeperI had a lot of fun working on it. This piece is only a part of their relationship and there's more to come from the commissioner.It was a little rough for me, but I think it turned out well.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	With Stained Hands

It has been some time after his scuffle with Touya, N has left feeling a little humbled from the encounter. Despite his initial disdain, there’s something about Touya that leaves N wanting to resolve their conflict and get to know him more. Their relationship has been rocky ever since they first met, but perhaps there’s more to Touya than N first assumed. With how often they cross paths N has wanted to attempt to form a bond with him, but the fact that Touya is not a pokemon only makes the endeavor that much more difficult.

There’s an unmistakable unsettling presence around Touya, it’s unlike anything N has dealt with before. It’s difficult to pin down, but Touya must be hiding something, what that secret could be N has no idea. Is it simply that Touya is just extremely nervous around others? If anyone has the right to be nervous around people it’s N, but that doesn’t mean Touya can’t be as well, everyone likely has their problems to deal with.

It’s hard to keep track of where Touya travels to, he’s a very quick walker, but N has noticed Touya not too far away, it’s a little strange for him to stick around here, is there something he wants?

Stepping out onto the street, N glances around. No signs of Touya. It is relatively quiet around here, generally speaking anyway. Normally the members of Plasma do not cause a ruckus, but anything can happen with humans. This is why N prefers to avoid them for the most part.

He continues walking further from the castle down the road and along the street. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of some commotion in an alleyway not far from him.

Drawing close to the source of the noise, N hears something strange. It’s difficult to describe, like a squishing sound, almost like someone squeezing wet putty in their hands.

As N turns around the corner to the alleyway, he is met with the sight of Samurott with his shell blade covered in a dark red liquid, a shiny Zoroark with her shiny purple mane and Touya huddled between them, crouching over something.

“Touya?” N calls unsure of what is happening.

Touya completely freezes as the two of his pokemon narrow their gaze on him.

Samurott slowly steps forward but is halted by Zoroark stopping him.

N remains wary, “What’s going on here, what are you still here for? Why are you pokemon so… hostile right now? Is something wrong? You… We can talk, or something you know… You don’t need to hide things from me.”

As he cautiously steps closer, N realizes what is going on when he notices the corpse of a Team Plasma member beneath Touya. Touya is elbow deep into them and even with only the side view of his face, it is evident that the trainer was eating and likely had his Samurott murder them.

“T-Touya?” N sputters, “W-what… Is that..? Are… are you? Did you… Did you do this? DID YOU KILL THIS PERSON?”

The rhetorical question leaves Touya speechless, what else is there to say? This is exactly what’s happening. He has always had an appetite for long pig, but today he found his urges escaping him, unable to be controlled. This was the worst slip up possible and the worst timing that could ever occur.

N was finally beginning to open up to him, and here he is, eating another human being.

Shaking, Touya doesn’t turn around to meet N’s gaze. The relationship he wanted to build… everything is crumbling before him, there is seemingly nothing he can do to save it now.

“N… This… I don’t....”

Tears begin to stream down Touya’s face as he remains paralyzed before N.

N speaks up, “Touya…”

Touya remains frozen. Time feels like it comes to a complete halt as N stands in the darkness of complete disbelief.

N is unsure how to respond, what is going on? Why is this happening? This can’t be real, this is just… a nightmare.

It all happens so fast, it’s like a blur of motion

Touya musters up the willpower to pick himself up from his knees and breaks into a sprint.

As he crawls further down the alleyway, Zoroark quickly encroaches upon N, circling the young man with several illusions of herself. She growls softly as she raises her claws as N falls to the ground.

N blinks and before he knows it he’s lying on the ground alone. Touya is no longer in sight and the only thing that remains of the encounter is the mangled half-eaten corpse of a Team Plasma member.

Given enough time to run away thanks to the help of his Zoroark, Touya unleashed Zekrom from their Pokeball. He needs to get away from here fast, his first thought is to fly to Dragonspiral Tower.

As Touya flies away, N notices the black dragon soaring above him. Everything about this is very real, he is awake. N watches in disbelief as Touya flies away. He’s not going to let him escape without answering his questions, he needs to figure out why or how this is happening.

Without thinking, N scrambles for his Pokeballs, tossing out Reshiram to follow Touya before he escapes.

There is a sense of worry in its eyes, but N is determined to conclude this event regardless of what happens. Reshiram nods solemnly before taking off to follow his friend.

As they fly through the sky, N cannot help but allow his mind to race. Nerve-wracking confusion settles in, the image of the corpse still haunts his memories. Why did Touya do this..? His pokemon are okay with it? How many people has he eaten? How long has he been doing this? Was he going to keep it a secret forever? How many people know about this?

His eyes are drawn to Dragonspiral tower, does Touya normally return here? This is… no… why? Why come back here?

Reshiram seems uneasy returning here, but N does his best to soothe them despite his own shaken thoughts.

After a few minutes of flight, Touya finally lands on the top of the tower as N trails behind him. Is it wise to so boldly approach him? N has no other options, this needs to be settled, he needs to talk this through, something must be done.

It’s hard to believe that this is what has been making Touya so nervous around him, perhaps it goes deeper than that? N cannot say, but this is why the matter must be settled.

Touya lies alone as N lands. N quickly retracts Reshiram so that the two are completely alone at the top of the spire.

Touya remains hunched over on his knees, not bothering to give N any attention.

N remains still for a moment, unsure of what to say. The stillness cut by the occasional gust of wind from their height.

“Touya…” N speaks up, finally breaking the silence between them.

N shakes his head, collecting himself, “You… It’s okay…”

“No, it’s not okay,” Touya replies, interrupting him.

“That doesn’t matter, you’re my friend.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. That will never change.”

Touya remains still, “But you saw me…”

“I saw a friend crying out for help…”

Touya shakes his head, “The last thing I deserve is help for what I’ve done.”

“That is the only thing you need now,” N responds. He steps cautiously closer to Touya, kneeling next to him.

“It’s okay Touya… I get it, this is a dark, terrible secret… It’s difficult and strange to work out these issues… but… I want to be here for you. We’re friends and I won’t abandon you because of your flaws.”

Touya clutches his pants, “I’m a monster, a freak…”

“You can call yourself whatever you want Touya, but just know that’s my friend you’re talking about and I don’t want anyone saying anything bad about my friend.”

Touya musters the strength to look toward N, “I’ve done so much wrong, I’ve killed people… I don’t… It’s not right for you to be so kind…”

“Touya. I have my own demons. We all work through tough moments, but just because you’ve done wrong that does not mean you’re incapable of doing right.”

N leans in, wrapping his arms around Touya, pulling him in for a hug, “Please, we’re in this together, regardless of your fears, I will be here to help you. Always.”

N takes a deep breath as he slowly pulls away from the hug, “Let’s go back to the castle and get you cleaned up, it’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

Touya nods as Zekrom frees itself from their Pokeball.

“There is strength in Touya, I’m glad you see it N. He is a lost one, but I can see you’ll be there for him.”

N nods, “I will always… Thank you, Zekrom.”

Touya climbs onto Zekrom as N follows. With a thrust of their wings, Zekrom flies the two to N’s castle.

As they land at the entrance, Touya retracts Zekrom back to its Pokeball as N opens the door for the two of them.

“You can go wash up in the restroom, I’ll clean your clothes and give you a fresh pair by the time you finish.”

Zoroark escapes from her Pokeball as Touya heads for the washroom. It doesn’t take long for Samurott to follow.

Once Touya has started cleaning himself, Zoroark takes the liberty of grabbing his clothes for N to wash.

Samurott speaks up, “You know… it’d be so much easier to just kill N.”

“I’m sure you know that’s not a good idea considering Touya has a crush on him.” Zoroark retorts. “Still, it is interesting how quickly N was willing to stay by his side, perhaps there’s more to him than I expected.”

“He’s a problem that needs to be solved, if anything bad happens I’ll be the first to fix it,” Samurott replies through gritted teeth.

“Give it time, let Touya try to build up this relationship. After all, it’s what he wants, best not to take that from him so quickly.”

“Fine.”

Zoroark gives N the blood-stained clothes to wash and after nearly an hour the two are ready to face each other once more.

They converge to the living room as Zoroark watches with amusement, but Samurott remains wary as the two teenagers share a couch.

Touya speaks up first, “Why are you being so kind to me N?”

“You’re my friend… I wouldn’t give up anything to change that. Please, I don’t want you to hide these secrets, we can help each other out. I know you’ve been there for me, even if I had difficulty realizing that myself.”

Touya sighs, “I can’t believe you’re not afraid of me…”

“Touya, there is nothing you can do to scare me off. After all I’ve been through growing up, I know there is nothing you could do that'd make me feel worse than everything I’ve endured.”

“I must know, how do your pokemon feel about this?”

“My pokemon? They’ve always been with me. Especially Samurott.”

Samurott gives a proud grin.

“You’ve never hurt them, right?”

Touya shakes his head, “No, I could never hurt my pokemon. They’re my companions, I would never willingly harm them.”

Samurott speaks up, “Touya may not willingly be one to harm pokemon, but that hasn’t stopped me. When I was but an Oshawott I killed a Pidove when I grew frustrated. The pest had it coming. It did make good food for Touya at the least. I remember Touya crying that night and I wanted to protect him from ever breaking down like that again..”

N gives a wary glance at Samurott before turning his attention back to Touya.

N speaks up, “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

Touya nods softly.

“It’s okay, the world can be a rough place, but the two of us can make it better.”

N places a hand on Touya’s thigh, causing Zoroark to smirk in amusement.

“Thank you… N… I’m glad you never doubted me… It’s nice to have you here.”

“Always, Touya. If you ever want to talk don’t hesitate to ask.”

Touya begins to relax, he can’t help but recall the first time meeting with N… He remembers when Samurott was but an Oshawott and the moment he saw N, Oshawott was quick to run up and slap him before leaping back into his arms.

There was an undeniable bond Touya shared with his pokemon, N could see that on the first day they met.

It was embarrassing and all Touya could do was run away in shame. He is still unsure what exactly N saw in him, but he’s glad everything that’s happened has led to this.

N remembers that day as well, it was the first day he started to have a different perspective on humans. Perhaps there’s merit within them just as much as pokemon. To think it would be Touya of all people, but there’s nobody else N would rather befriend.

N pulls Touya in for a hug, silently hoping that he won’t be feeling hungry for some time at the very least.


End file.
